new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2025.03.11: Doris deals with rumors
Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/25/2019 March 11, 2025 Slightly after dawn... Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/25/2019 The elegant workspace is set up for a press conference. Local news and radio stations are all jumbled together in a surprisingly democratic scrum...except for the Texas Belle and her Faux News Standard Issue Hair. Nobody seems to enjoy being around Carly Behr. This is entirely justified, as she is an angry woman who sides with dying social paradigms. Loudly. Variations on the theme of "press conference lead in" arise from the various on-location anchors as they check back with the studio and early good morning news crowd. The Director of Human Resources for Gordon Industries does not often give daytime press conferences - her known sun allergy and other light sensitivity-inducing autoimmune disorders coupled with her fundraising keep her active at night - so this is Kind Of a Big Deal. Doris herself is waiting just back and off to the side of the podium, conferring with a small knot of people that include her much-discussed personal assistant. She has a cool, effortless brashness in her body language and attire, the unbuttoned collar of her shirt accented by a very loosely knotted tie. Flats, not pumps and "I woke up like this" tousled hair. A cigarette and paper cup of coffee sporting the Green Lion logo in her left hand, managed with the casual elegance of a 1950s advertising executive. Her right hand is engaged in illustrating her point, then lightly touching her interlocutor on the upper arm. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/25/2019 With that soft touch, she turns towards the podium, slams back the last of her coffee, hands the empty cup to Julian, and saunters over. Once settled behind it, she studies the assembled crowd and nest of microphones for a few moments. The moments stretch on in restless silence, just past the point where it begins to become uncomfortable to stand quietly. Then, Doris begins to speak. Her delivery is crisp but not brittle, a layer of soft disapproval in her tone, as if she is personally disappointed in each and every person in the room for causing the press conference to be a necessity. "It has come to my attention that there is a rumor about how promotions work at Gordon Industries. As I am ultimately in charge of overseeing the investigation of such accusations, I have decided to address the situation directly instead of ignoring it. Time, as we know, has long since been up for tolerating sexual harassment in the workplace. Neither I nor Mister Gordon have been the sort to foster an environment where that sort of culture could flourish. We expect and demand excellence, which is not compatible with nepotism. To that end, Mister Ash has absolutely earned his position within our organization through hard work and dedication to whatever task required his attention. While we have only really begun working closely recently, I can see why he has been a valuable member of my department for his tenure with the company. I am honored to have him helming our Community Outreach division and cannot wait to see what new partnerships he can forge between this city and this company." There is another uncomfortably long pause. "Are there any questions?" Doris' tone suggests that if there are, they should be professional and topical. Hackett05/02/2019 From the back of the press of reporters, a lone, halting voice calls out "Miss Ashview, does this mean that Mister Ash earned his position separately from his intimate relationship with yourself?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/02/2019 The blank, disapproving stare directed at the individual in question speaks volumes. "I believe I already answered that. Mister Ash's accomplishments speak for themselves." Hackett05/02/2019 The reporter asking the question seems to shrink before the glare, and scribbles something onto a pad of paper Carly, with a toss of her hair, doesn't even wait to be recognized "Then you can confirm that you and he are in a relationship, as well, isn't that a bit, unconventional?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/02/2019 "Miz Behr, always such a pleasure." Doris mimics the delivery and accent almost flawlessly. "Bless your heart, you seem to think I said we were in anything beyond a professional relationship. Which I have not said at any time. Please refrain from libel." Hackett05/02/2019 Her retort is as vapid as her audience "You haven't said you weren't either, in fact you seem to be avoiding being plain about that fact." ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)05/02/2019 From his position on the sidelines, with the small knot of staffers, Mr. Ash will sigh softly, expression reading as if the entire line of questions is inappropriate, but disappointingly must be tolerated. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/02/2019 "I have never implied we are romantically entangled. When asked point blank if he was my boyfriend the night the press suddenly cared about his existence, I referred to him as my personal assistant. I flatly denied the allegation. Are we finished or are you going to continue with your thoroughly inappropriate line of questioning?" The Texas accent is laced with venom coated in sugar. But not very much sugar. Hackett05/02/2019 She smiles, either not caring, or not comprehending the implications "No, that will do, darliin." A reporter with a CNN microphone speaks up "What sorts of community outreach can we expect to see from Gordon industries in the future?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/02/2019 "On that note, allow me to introduce our Community Outreach director, Mister Julian Ash." Doris gestures towards the hapless assistant, then steps back, surrendering the podium. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)05/02/2019 Julian Ash will step forward, a smile coming to his features. When he speaks, his voice is warm, confidently earnest, and quite pleasant. "Thank you, Ms. Ashview," Mister Ash stands straight and tall, hands clasped at the small of his back as he speaks. "While Gordon Industries has a number of community outreach projects in the planning phases at the present, I am pleased to announce that we have, for some time, been working to partner with the well-known veterans outreach charity, the Nuada Foundation." Ash will wait for a moment for that to sink in, his timing just so to ensure that it's clear he's not done speaking yet. "While we applaud the efforts of the Veteran's Administration in serving our men and women whom have retired from the armed services, bureaucracy can be difficult to navigate, and needed services difficult to acquire. As such, we and the Nuada Foundation will, within the next few weeks, be opening the doors of three new state of the art Nuada Foundation facilities within New Albion - one primary facility, with two smaller satellite facilities, all partnered with .the New Albion University Hospital system." A slight pause, again, to allow for the processing of what he's saying, but not enough for anyone to interrupt the flow. "These facilities will act as full service community centers for veterans of the armed whom need them - providing access to skilled social workers and social services, primary care of both the medical and psychiatric nature, substance abuse counseling, and temporary housing assistance pending more permanent arrangements for those in need." Ash will pause, before adding with a smile. "As always, the Nuada Foundation provides it's services based either on a sliding scale, or free of charge for those in need." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/02/2019 The expression on Doris' face might loosely be described as a rather smug "And may you choke on it, Carly." Hackett05/02/2019 A reporter from a local CBS affiliate rises above the low din of reporters jockeying for questions "Given the presence of yourself and Miss Ashview at the cathedral when it burned, will either of yourselves, or Gordon industries be donating to the repairs?" ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)05/02/2019 "Excellent question." Ash's expression is solemn for a moment. "While I cannot speak as to the exact amounts as of yet, I can confirm that Gordon Industries is certainly in talks with the Archdiocese as their team of expert's assesses the necessary scope of work, and that we are certainly committed to contributing to the repair of one of New Albion's great landmarks and social outreaches." Ash will glance down to the smartphone laid on the podium before he began speaking, and continue. "On a less official front, Ms. Ashview will be making a personal donation, as will I, to the rebuilding efforts, and a benefit concert to help raise additional funds for the rebuilding efforts and support for the individuals who relied on Our Lady of Peace's services is also in the works. We will release further details on the concert in another statement at a date in the near future." Hackett05/02/2019 Another voice from within the throng "What about rumors that Mr. Gordon has been committed, and is no longer fit to run his own company?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/02/2019 "I can answer this one. Marcus Gordon is perfectly fit and competent to manage this company." Doris' voice is sincere and firm, full of conviction. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)05/02/2019 Ash's expression can only be described as politely disappointed at the mere mention of the rumor. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/02/2019 "Are there any other questions?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)05/06/2019 After a few heartbeats... "No? Well then, you can all cut back to your studio crews and then fuck off to the lobby for the usual refreshments." Doris smiles at the assembly. Even Carly. Once it is evident the crews are no longer filming, she continues. "Sorry to disappoint, I know it is usually slow news every day because of all the NDAs around Bon Vivant Studios' filming schedules and so on. I shall try to do something extravagantly scandalous and yet tasteful so your local morning talk shows have something to entertain the retirees with." She frowns and looks at her phone. "If you will excuse me? I need to take this call..." With that, and in a very Roman display of manners, Doris turns her back on the camera crew, dismissing them from her presence. Category:Logs